


Animalistic- Better Than The Rex

by Transformationguy365



Series: Animalistic [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformationguy365/pseuds/Transformationguy365
Summary: Aaron turns into a Female T-Rex and finds a Male one in the park.





	Animalistic- Better Than The Rex

Aaron had been wait in the dinosaur area of Animalistic for 3 and a half hours. Even for the park, it was an extremely long wait time by the park’s standards but it made sense since it was for one of the park’s biggest attractions. The T-Rex. A ferocious beast from times before man, now able to change into one with no consequences. It was very popular as the wait was long due to how long people got to be a T-Rex. Normal animals at Animalistic usually have a time limit of one or two hours. In the T-Rex’s case, the limit is 6 hours because of how large it is and how much of an experience it is.

Aaron had put in for it, and it told him it would be around four hours so he decided to wait. Soon, he could feel the platform begin to shake as a T-Rex approached the platform, seemingly getting smaller as time passed. After ten minutes, Park staff had come out and walked up to Aaron and said “Follow me sir.”

The staff led him back into a large changing room, larger than any he had saw in the park. The main scientist sat down with him and went over the basics with him. “So we have you changing into a female t-Rex…”

“Hold on! I put for a male T-Rex!” Aaron said.

“Well, the system has you as female, I’m sorry but we can’t change that because it takes a while to make another T-Rex serum. That’s one part of why a person gets to be a T-Rex for six hours.

Aaron sighed and didn’t say anything. “Fine, continue please.”

The scientist continued with states and other stuff as Aaron got undressed. As he handed his glasses to a staff member, the doctor said “I should mention that there is a Male T-Rex out in the park right now. You might be drawn to him by your hormones but don’t be afraid to go with the flow. We make sure you’re sterile when you change.” The scientist said.

Aaron was lowered into a large pen and stood there as he took a pill with the serum in it. He felt it coursing through his system, his blood pumping and his body surging as it slowly got bigger. His strawberry-blonde hair fell out as his skin obtained a leathery texture. His feet started getting larger as his toes merged into three, large claws starting to grow out. His legs bulked up to hold his increasing weight, his small gut getting larger with his body. His legs shifted back as his spine pushed him into a hunched forward stance. 

His ass swelled as a large tail started growing out above his ass hole. His penis shrank down and was sucked into his new cloaca which tucked itself under his asshole. Her arms slimmed down and moved to the center of her chest. Her neck started to extend out, her neck getting bigger to stay consistent with her T-Rex body. Aaron’s head began to get bigger. Her teeth sharpening, her skull stretching to fit all her teeth as her eyes went to the side of her head. Aaron let out a large roar before stomping out into the park.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aaron had been stomping around the park for about two hours when something broke through the tree line in front of her. Another T-Rex, the male one. Aaron tried to take her eyes off of the dinosaur in front of her when it started getting closer. It stopped in front of her and let out a large roar. 

Aaron didn’t what about that roar turned her on. The T-Rex in front of her straightened up, showing off his cloaca when is started opening. Out peeked the T-Rex’s large penis, it was roughly the size of a car. Aaron stood in awe of it and decided to say “Fuck it.” She turned around and lifted her tail to show her cloaca to the male Rex.

The male T-Rex charged forward, plunging its cock into Aaron’s hole making her let out a large screech. It was better then she could ever think it would be, the large rod inside of her tight hole. The full feeling as it rubbed against her walls. They tried thrusting against each other as much as their dinosaur bodies would let them before the male let out a large roar and came in Aaron’s hole. It pulled out of her satisfied and stomped off. 

Aaron layer there in awe of how good that felt. She got up and stomped off, trying to figure out what to do next.


End file.
